harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz (ang. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay) — oficjalna książka zawierająca oryginalny scenariusz napisany przez J.K. Rowling na temat filmu o tym samym tytule. 1 września 2016 roku Pottermore wydało ostatnie okładki dla brytyjskich i amerykańskich edycji scenariusza. Dzieła okładkowe i ilustracje wnętrz zostały zaprojektowane przez Miraphorę i Eduarda Limę, założycieli firmy MinaLimaPottermore. Książka nie zawiera oryginalnej wersji napisanej przez Rowling, ale była poprawiana, aby dostosować się do ostatniego filmu. W związku z tym nie zawiera żadnych skreślonych ani rozszerzonych scen i została zaktualizowana wyłącznie w celu dodania brakujących dialogów. Dedykacja Książka poświęcona jest zmarłemu teściowi autorki, który był lekarzem weterynariiRowling na Twitterze. Podziękowania W podziękowaniach Rowling doceniła Steve'a Klovesa i Davida Yatesa za cierpliwość i pomoc w stworzeniu scenariusza. Wysłali jej zapiski swoich wizji, kiedy zaczęły się zdjęcia do pierwszej ekranizacji. Następnie podziękowała Davidowi Heymanowi, który pracował z nią przy produkcji wszystkich filmów o Harrym Potterze. Rowling podziękowała także Kevinowi Tsujiharze, który pomógł jej zaangażować się w opisanie historii Newtona. Stwierdziła, że jego wsparcie było dla niej niezwykle ważne. Wreszcie podziękowała swojej rodzinie, mężowi Neilowi i trójce dzieci: Jessice, Davidowi i Mackenzie, którzy wierzyli, że powinna kontynuować pisanie scenariusza. Podsumowanie prawo|252x252px|Polskie wydanie scenariusza Podsumowanie debiutu J.K. Rowling jako scenarzystki znajduje się w książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz. Sam opis książki przedstawia się następująco: Kiedy magizoolog, Newton Skamander przybywa do Nowego Jorku, zamierza pozostać tu tylko na chwilę. Jednak, gdy z jego magicznej walizki uciekają niektóre stworzenia, a miasto przeżywa problemy, to wyczuwalne są kłopoty dla każdego... Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w postaci scenariusza to debiut J.K. Rowling, autorki ukochanego i światowego bestselleru cyklu książek o młodym czarodzieju, Harrym Potterze. Obsada filmowa najwyższej klasy daje pewność, że oprawa fabuły będzie w najlepszym wydaniu. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest się fanem świata magii czy też nie, jest to doskonała pozycja, która powinna się znaleźć na półce czytelnika. Fabuła Gellert Grindelwald pojawia się na opuszczonym placu obok zamku, gdzie zamordowano pięciu aurorów. Przechodzi obok ich ciał i patrzy na nocne niebo. Nagłówki gazet z całego świata w 1926 roku pokazują wiele przestępstw Grindelwalda w tym czasie. Istnieje ogólnoświatowe polowanie na niego. Ostatni artykuł przedstawia Statuę Wolności. Newton Skamander siedzi na ławce niedaleko Statuy Wolności. Zanurza głowę do walizki, którą ze sobą nosi, po czym szepcze demimozowi, by ten się uspokoił. Kiedy przybywa do Nowego Jorku, Newt przechodzi kontrolę celną przeprowadzoną przez niemagów. Celnik prosi go, by pokazał co ma w swojej walizce. Newton za pomocą specjalnego przycisku włącza w walizce tryb, który powoduje, że pracownik nie zobaczył magicznych stworzeń ukrywanych w środku, a jedynie odzież, dziennik, mapy, budzik i lupę. To spowodowało, że Newt dostaje przepustkę, aby przejść dalej. Perciwal dociera do zniszczonego budynku. Naoczny świadek obserwuje gęsty, ciemny dym przypominający ducha z błyszczącymi, białymi oczami, który ucieka pod powierzchnię ziemi. Kiedy zrywa się gwałtowny wiatr, Graves słyszy przeraźliwy krzyk i natychmiastowo interesuje się sprawą. Ziemia zaczyna drżeć, a po chwili rozstępuje się. Nieznana siła wybiega w kierunku metra, powodując jednocześnie trzęsienie ziemi. Perciwal po raz ostatni słyszy ryknięcie, a po chwili duch znika. Mężczyzna po wydarzeniu bada teren. lewo|mały|248x248px|Mary Lou przed bankiem Newt udaje się do banku, gdzie na schodach widzi jednego z niemagów, Mary Lou Barebone, przewodniczącą Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, zgromadzającą wokół siebie tłum ludzi. Zatrzymuje się aby ją posłuchać, gdy ta wyjaśnia, że wierzy w istnienie złej magii i że muszą ją zwalczyć. W tym czasie Porpentyna Goldstein z boku obserwuje jak Newt, a potem Jacob Kowalski przechodzą obok niej. Jacob przypadkowo szturcha Skamandera, a następnie go przeprasza, co powoduje zwrócenie na nich uwagi. Mary zwraca się do Newtona z zapytaniem czy jest „poszukiwaczem prawdy”, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, że jest on czarodziejem. Następnie dalej namawia go do przyłączenia się do jej grupy. Newt zauważa, że jego niuchacz uciekł z walizki w stronę banku, więc rusza do środka by go odzyskać. Newton siedzi na ławce obok Jacoba, który zaczyna opowiadać o swoich planach otwarcia piekarni. Newton nie interesuje się rozmową i stale lustruje pomieszczenie, by namierzyć swoje stworzenie. Kiedy widzi swojego niuchacza w oddali, automatycznie podnosi się i udaje w jego stronę. Przypadkowo zostawia srebrne jajko na ławce, które Jacob podnosi i w momencie, gdy chce oddać zgubę, zostaje wezwany na spotkanie. Chowa jajo do kieszonki, a w tym czasie Newton dalej goni swoje zwierzę. mały|197x197px|Niuchacz Mężczyzna znajduje niuchacza w przechowalni, gdzie stworek bawi się ukradzionym złotem i srebrem. Chwilę później do środka wchodzi Jacob, który wyjmuje jajo i oznajmia, że coś się z niego wylęgło. Newt łapie niuchacza i przewraca go do góry nogami, a następnie zaczyna go łaskotać, dopóki cała zawartość złota nie zostanie wysypana. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi niemag, będący jednym z pracowników banku, którego Newton momentalnie ogłusza zaklęciem. Zszokowany Jacob przygląda się całej sytuacji i próbuje się dowiedzieć, co właśnie zaszło. Newton lekceważy pytania Jacoba i próbuje wyczyścić mu pamięć, jednak mężczyzna uderza go w głowę walizką i ucieka z miejsca. Całej sytuacji przygląda się Tina, która zauważyła, co Newton zrobił i idzie za nim na zewnątrz. Kobieta przypiera mężczyznę do muru i pyta, czy usunął pamięć Jacobowi. Czarodziej nieśmiało zaprzecza. Zdenerwowana Tina dopytuje się go, czy wie coś o magicznym społeczeństwie w Ameryce. Newt przyznaje, że nie. Tina mówi, że podchodzi to pod sekcję 3A, a następnie teleportuje się z nim do MACUSY. Newton próbuje uciec, tłumacząc się sprawami do załatwienia, jednak bezskutecznie. Zaciekawiona kobieta pyta go o powód przybycia do Nowego Jorku, ten odpowiada, że chciał kupić prezent urodzinowy, a tylko w tym miejscu znajduje się odpowiedni sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami. Tina oznajmia, że hodowla stworzeń w tym mieście jest zakazana, więc człowieka, który mógł mu sprzedać stworzenie, zamknęli rok wcześniej. Następnie wchodzą do budynku MACUSY, gdzie Newton obserwuje zdumiewające wnętrze. Spotkają skrzata imieniem Rudy, windziarza, który zabiera ich do Departamentu Śledztw Ważnych.mały|254x254px|Przeszukiwania walizki Newtona|lewoPrzewodnicząca Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki podczas zebrania śledczego oznajmia, że Międzynarodowa Federacja grozi, że wyśle delegację w związku z atakami Gellerta Grindelwalda w Europie. Perciwal Graves zaprzecza, jakoby rzekome ataki były rzeczywiście winą złoczyńcy i dodaje, że żaden człowiek nie jest zdolny do takich działań. Serafina obawia się wojny, będącej skutkiem ekspozycji. Twierdzi, że przestraszeni terrorem niemagowie będą do tego zdolni. Spotkanie przerywa wejście Goldstein z Newtonem. Oburzona Serafina Picquery daje jasno znać kobiecie, że nie jest ona już aurorem, zbywa ich i wraca do rozmowy. Tina i Skamander opuszczają salę. Para zjawia się w miejscu pracy kobiety, w Biurze Pozwoleń na Różdżkę. Porpentyna pyta mężczyzny, czy ma przyzwolenie na różdżkę, jednak ten odpowiada, że dawno temu zwrócił się o nie listownie. Następnie mówi, że wrócił z Gwinei równikowej i pisze książkę o magicznych zwierzętach, by ludzie wiedzieli jak je chronić. Rozmowę przerywa jej przełożony, a po chwili również Graves. Tina zabiera Newtonowi walizkę i informuje Perciwala, że w środku znajduje się dziwne stworzenie, które w banku wywołało awanturę. Gdy otwierają walizkę, okazuje się, że w środku są jedynie… wyroby cukiernicze. Graves wzdycha i z niezadowoleniem wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Newton od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jacob musiał omyłkowo zamienić ich walizki podczas spotkania. mały|236x236px|Jacob otwierający walizkę Jacob Kowalski wraca do domu i kładzie „swoją’’ walizkę na łóżko. Następnie patrząc na obraz swojej babci, przeprasza ją. Zapewne także jej marzeniem było, by otworzył swoją piekarnię. Siada na krześle i chowa twarz w dłoniach, gdy nagle słyszy dźwięk otwieranego zamka w walizce. Niepewnie się odwraca, a po chwili podchodzi do torby. Ta zaczyna wydawać dziwne dźwięki i coraz bardziej nerwowo się poruszać. Przestraszony mężczyzna cofa się pod ścianę, a chwilę później ekwiwalent otwiera się. Ze środka wyskakują różne stworzenia i demolują mu mieszkanie, a następnie uciekają przez okno. W Dobrocznnym Stowarzyszeniu Nowego Salem jedna z dziewczynek (Modesty Barebone) gra w klasy, śpiewając piosenkę o wiedźmach. Do środka wbiegają inne dzieci, zawołane poprzez dzwonek przed budynkiem. Mary Lou każe zebrać im ulotki przed posiłkiem. Następnie rozmawia z chłopcem, który ma znamię na czole. Dziecko obawia się, że to znak wiedźmy, jednakże Mary go uspokaja i nalewa zupy do talerzy. Wszystkiemu w milczeniu przypatruje się Credence Barebone. Tina idzie ulicą z Newtonem. Jest zdenerwowana faktem, że czarodziej nie wymazał pamięci poznanemu niemagowi. Informuje go, że jak ktoś się o tym dowie, to będzie po niej, ponieważ nie wolno jej się zbliżać do drugich Salemian. Newton zauważa żądlibąka lecącego niedaleko nich i momentalnie przyspiesza kroku. Trafiają na tłum rozhisteryzowanych ludzi stojących przy rozwalonym budynku. Nie uspokajają się po słowach, że to tylko wybuch gazu. Kiedy jeden ze świadków próbuje opisać to, co rzeczywiście zobaczył, Skamander zaczarowuje ludzi. Tymczasem Tina zauważa magicznego owada, którego Newton próbował zatuszować przed nią, mówiąc, że to tylko ćma.lewo|mały|264x264px|Newton otwierający walizkę Skamander ma nadzieję, że dorwie swoją walizkę pozostawioną w środku, więc wbiega do budynku. Odnajduje leżącego przy ścianie Kowalskiego, a następnie za pomocą magii naprawia zniszczoną budowlę. Porpentyna wbiega po schodach i trafia na Newtona dosłownie w chwili, gdy stan mieszkania wraca do poprzedniego, a sam czarodziej siedzi z walizką na łóżku. Pyta go, czy była otwarta, na co słyszy „odrobinę”. Następnie podchodzi do leżącego Jacoba i zauważa, że jest zraniony. Wskakuje na nią szczuroszczet, którego momentalnie zabiera od niej Newt i chowa do walizki. Kowalski budzi się i poznaje mężczyznę. Skamander chce mu wymazać pamięć, jednakże Tina broni go, że będzie jedynym świadkiem w sprawie, poza tym może być chory. Zaczynają się kłócić na temat poglądów czarodziejów w Ameryce (zakaz przyjaźni z osobami niemagicznymi lub ślubu). We trójkę teleportują się w inną część miasta. W tym czasie zwierzęta z walizki zaczynają siać zamęt w mieście. Rodzina Barebone zjawia się w największej nowojorskiej firmie papierniczej zajmującą się sprzedażą gazet. Oprowadza ich Langdon Shaw, młodszy syn właściciela. Następnie młodzieniec idzie do gabinetu swojego ojca, będącego szefem redakcji i informuje go, że ma dla niego świetny temat na artykuł. Zaciekawiony biznesmen prosi o wytłumaczenie. Syn twierdzi, że w mieście dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, a nie stoją za tym zwykli ludzie, a ci, którzy uprawiają czary. Pan Show nie wierzy w jej słowa, mówiąc, że historia jest nic niewarta, bądź nieprawdziwa, skoro Mary nie chce za nią pieniędzy. Kobieta broni się, że chodzi jej o oddziaływanie na społeczeństwo. Mimo przekonywań wszyscy zostają wyproszeni, a rodzina Barebone nazwana „szaleńcami”. Credence po opuszczeniu ulotki słyszy od wspólnika pana Shawa, żeby wrzucił ją do śmietnika, tam gdzie miejsce ludzi takich jak oni. mały|251x251px|Queenie przygotowuje strudel Tina, Jacob i Newton trafiają przed dom kobiety, która ostrzega ich, że nie przyjmuje mężczyzn, jednak dla nich zrobi wyjątek. Kowalski coraz gorzej się czuje po ataku szczuroszczeta i jest wyraźnie osłabiony. Gdy zamykają się w mieszkaniu Goldstein, poznają jej siostrę, Queenie. Blondynka robi ogromne wrażenie na niemagu. Kobieta używa legilimencji na nim i z radością oznajmia, że też uwielbia gotować i piec. Jacob w szoku i z zachwytem przygląda się magicznym umiejętnościom Queenie, latającym talerzom i zaczarowanym potrawom (strudlowi). Newton początkowo nieprzekonany, w końcu zasiada do stołu razem z resztą. W ciemnej uliczce spotykają się dwie postaci: Credence Barebone i Perciwal Graves. Tam starszy mężczyzna przekonuje chłopca, że nie jest dziwakiem, a wyjątkowym młodzieńcem i dlatego prosi go o pomoc. Pyta o informacje na temat dziecka z wizji Credence’a, które może mieć niebywałą moc. Perciwal podejrzewa, że to ono odpowiada za ostatnie ataki. Następnie zdradza mu, że jest pewien, że tylko Credence jest w stanie zdobyć zaufanie tego dziecka, co zagwarantuje mu dostanie się do świata czarodziejów. lewo|mały|220x220px|Obiad u sióstr Goldstein Queenie opowiada o swojej pracy podczas posiłku, a następnie zdradza, że razem z siostrą są sierotami, a ich rodzice dawno umarli na smoczą ospę. Jacob z fascynacją przygląda się kobiecie i prosi, by przez chwilę nie czytała mu w myślach. Chwali jedzenie, która przyrządziła blondynka. Tymczasem Tina i Newton wymieniają się niespokojnymi spojrzeniami, przyglądając się chichoczącej parze. Queenie z podekscytowaniem zdradza, że pierwszy raz rozmawia z niemagiem. Porpentyna martwi się o siostrę i mówi, że nie chce, by ta się przywiązywała do mężczyzny, bo trzeba będzie mu wyczyścić pamięć. Newton zrywa się od stołu i proponuje, aby Jacob położył się i odpoczął. Wieczorem mężczyźni leżą w łóżkach, gdy do środka wchodzi Tina i częstuje ich kakao. Gdy tylko wychodzi, Newton zrywa się z łóżka i kładzie swoją walizkę na podłodze, po czym wchodzi do środka. Zaskoczony Kowalski wybucha śmiechem, po czym analizuje, co właśnie zaszło. Zaproszony przez Newtona, niepewnie i z lekkim trudnościami również wchodzi do środka. mały|236x236px|Jacob wchodzący do walizki Mężczyźni znajdują się w pracowni, gdzie Newton podaje Jacobowi antidotum przeciw szczuroszczetowi oraz parę lekarstw. Następnie chowa do fiolki jad pikującego licha, czyli jednego ze swoich magicznych stworzeń. Oboje wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie obserwują najróżniejsze zwierzęta, jakie Newt trzyma w walizce. Skamander karmi gromoptaka imieniem Frank, po czym oznajmia, że to właśnie dlatego przyjechał do Nowego Jorku. Zdradza, że ptak był trzymany na łańcuchu i chce go wypuścić tam, skąd pochodzi. Jacob z przerażeniem spotyka garborogi, jednak już po chwili uspokaja się i podpytuje o wszystko Newtona. Przechodzą do lasu, gdzie Skamander wyjmuje z kieszeni Picketta (nieśmiałka) i odstawia na drzewo. Kowalski jest zauroczony tym, co widzi. Na końcu zatrzymują się przy żmijoptakach, które Polak poznaje przez to, że wcześniej jeden z nich wykluł się z jaja w banku. Mężczyzna karmi zwierzęta, gdy z oddali dostrzega czarny kłębek dymu i podchodzi do niego. Newton każe mu się odsunąć i informuje, że jest to obskurus. Ponieważ Skamadner dostrzegł zaginięcie niuchacza, prosi Jacoba o pomoc we wskazaniu miejsca, do którego mógł się udać zwierzak lubiący dużą przestrzeń. Polak proponuje mu odwiedzić Central Park, jednak Newt nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest to miejsce. Jacob próbuje zniechęcić młodego mężczyznę do rezygnacji z wizyty i skorzystaniu z wizyty u młodych kobiet. Ostatecznie godzi się pójść, dowiadując się, że rano straci pamięć za pomocą zaklęcia Obliviate, a cała magia, którą poznał, po prostu dla niego pryśnie. Credence wraca do domu ze spotkania z Gravesem, gdzie przekonuje Mary Lou, że szukał miejsca do zorganizowania zebrania. Następnie przeprasza swoją matkę za późne przybycie do domu i podaje jej pasek, którym najprawdopodobniej będzie ukarany. Podczas wieczornej zabawy na lodowisku, dzieci z Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem zauważają dziwną, jasną poświatę pod lodem. Nieznane stworzenie płynie pod ich stopami, powodując zaciekawienie i przerażenie wśród dzieci. lewo|mały|264x264px|Niuchacz w witrynie sklepowej Podczas spaceru ulicą, Newton chwali Jacoba i podpytuje o powód zostania piekarzem. Kowalski opowiada mu, że nie odpowiada mu praca w fabryce konserw, niestety nie dostał pożyczki, ponieważ nie ma zabezpieczenia, możliwe, że ze względu na pobyt na wojnie. Kierując się do Central Parku, Newt dostrzega świecidełka leżące na ulicy i łączy to z fascynacją niuchacza do błyskotek. Zauważa go na wystawie sklepowej, obwieszonego złotem. Na widok Newtona gryzoń ucieka, zaś Skamander rzuca zaklęcie Finestra i rozbija szybę, udając się w gonitwę za stworzeniem. Przeszukuje zawartość sklepu jubilerskiego, robiąc przy tym ogromny hałas. Całej sytuacji przygląda się Jacob, który słysząc dziwne odgłosy z walizki, bierze ją do ręki i zamyka. Niuchacz zostaje schwytany za pomocą zaklęcia Accio i w tym momencie na miejsce przyjeżdżają służby, które dostały powiadomienie o włamaniu na sklep. Podczas zatrzymania mężczyzn zjawia się lew, który spaceruje po mieście. Korzystając z okazji, Newton teleportuje ich przed most, niedaleko lodowiska. Przebiegając przez most, Jacob i Newton spotykają strusia. Skamander podaje przyjacielowi hełm, który nakazuje mu założyć. Tłumaczy zdziwionemu Kowalskiemu, że jego czaszka słabiej znosi uderzenia. Zszokowany Polak od razu zakłada go na siebie. W tym czasie Tina i Queenie zauważają zniknięcie mężczyzn z mieszkania. Szatynka się wścieka, zaś jej siostra się zwyczajnie dziwi, dlaczego uciekli, skoro dostali kakao. mały|252x252px|Buchorożec w zoo Newton ubiera kamizelkę Jacobowi i wspólnie z nim udają się do zniszczonego zoo. Dostrzegają buchorożca, który zbliża się do dużo mniejszego hipopotama. Skamander pociera dłonie specjalnym eliksirem, za którego zapachem szaleje zwierzę. Następnie otwiera swoją walizkę i kładzie w odpowiedniej odległości. Wydając okrzyk godowy, Newt w specjalny sposób się porusza, kreśli stopą znaki na śniegu, skacze. Próbuje zachęcić buchorożca, by wszedł do walizki. Gdy prawie mu się to udaje, Jacob dostaje rybą po głowie od foki i przypadkowo odkorkowuje fiolkę, w której znajdował się afrodyzjak dla ogromnego stworzenia. Kowalski przygląda się foczce, nieświadomy zagrożenia. Po chwili goni go olbrzymie stworzenie. Newton próbuje zareagować różdżką, jednak zabiera mu ją małpa. W tym czasie Polak wskakuje na drzewo i krzyczy o pomoc. Skamander targuje się z małpą, która przypadkowo rzuca zaklęcie i odbija się, trafiając do klatki. Buchorożec uderza rogiem o drzewo, powodując jego zniszczenie. Jacob spada na ziemię, a następnie ucieka przez lodowisko. Gdy zwierzę również wbiega na lód, Newton w ostatniej chwili łapie go do walizki, zanim te uderza w drugiego mężczyznę. Po tym wydarzeniu oboje podają sobie dłonie i przedstawiają się imiennie. Można powiedzieć, że od tego momentu zawęziły się ich więzi. Wspólnie wracają, lecz nie wiedzą, że z mostu przyglądała im się Tina, która korzystając z okazji, że mężczyźni wchodzą do przejścia w walizce, zabiera ją i udaje się do MACUSY. Podczas wieczornego bankietu, mowę na scenie wygłasza senator Nowego Jorku, Henry Shaw. W tym czasie nieznana siła przemierza ulice. Tina jest świadkiem, jak w mieście zapada mrok, a światła w budynkach gasną. Nazywany „przyszłym prezydentem”, Henry oraz pozostali goście słyszą dziwne dźwięki, a w sali gasną światła. Zaniepokojeni ludzie rozglądają się, a chwilę później mroczna siła wpada do środka, demolując stoły i wszystko inne, co spotyka na drodze. Nagle Henry unosi się w powietrze, nad plakat ze swoim wizerunkiem i gwałtownie spada na ziemię. Przerażeni goście przyglądają się nieboszczykowi, a chwilę później kotara z jego podobizną zostaje w niewyjaśniony sposób rozerwana na strzępy. Ojciec Shawa podchodzi do zmarłego syna i dostrzega, że jego twarz uległa zeszpeceniu. Drugi z synów stwierdza, że to sprawka wiedźm. mały|217x217px|Serafina Picquery|lewo W MACUSie w gabinecie pięciokątnym odbywa się rozmowa na temat złamania ustawy o Tajności przez Amerykanów. Zdaniem przedstawiciela grozi to wyjaśnieniem świata magicznego przed niemagami. Oburzona tymi oskarżeniami Serafina Picquery stwierdza, że nie będzie dawać się pouczać komuś, komu z rąk się wymknął Gellert Grindelwald. Do środka wbiega Porpentyna Goldstein i zakłóca przebieg spotkania. Uzasadnia swoje wtargnięcie, mówiąc o przybyciu Newtona do Nowego Jorku i zawartości walizki, a także o fakcie, że część zwierząt mu z niej uciekła. Pani prezydent zarzuca jej, że od całej doby wie, o jego przybyciu i dopiero po takim czasie to zgłasza, gdy na dodatek zabito człowieka. Tina otwiera walizkę, aby Newton się wytłumaczył. Czarodziej wychodzi z wnętrza razem z Jacobem i budzą zainteresowanie na sali. W tłumie ktoś typuje go na bohatera, jednakże okazuje się on tylko jego młodszym bratem. Zapytany o powód przybycia, Skamander mówi o chęci kupna pufka tarantowatego, jednakże nikt mu nie wierzy. Następnie zostaje zwrócona uwaga na Kowalskiego, którego Goldstein przedstawia jako ofiarę ugryzioną przez jedno ze zwierząt. Cała trójka przygląda się zmarłemu ciału Henry’ego Shawa, które unosi się w powietrzu. Na pytanie, które ze zwierząt Newtona odpowiada za atak, mężczyzna zaprzecza, jakoby żadne nie było za to odpowiedzialne, ponieważ ślady na twarzy zmarłego wyraźnie dają to do zrozumienia. Wskazuje, że za atakiem stał obskurus. Wściekła Serafina próbuje obalić jego teorię, twierdząc, że nie ma obskurodzicieli w Ameryce. Przewodnicząca następnie nakazuje skonfiskować walizkę Gravesowi i aresztować całą trójkę. Zrozpaczony Newton prosi, by nie skrzywdzili jego zwierząt, gdyż nie są niebezpieczne. W celu Tina wyraża wyrazy współczucia ze względu na zwierzęta. Jacob pyta o wyjaśnienie pojęcia obskurodziciel. Newt mówi, że niegdyś były w Ameryce, gdy nie istniały podziemia, a mugole bez przerwy prześladowały osoby magiczne. Młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice próbowali stłumić swoją magię, by uniknąć oskarżenia i wyśmiania. Zamiast uczyć się kontroli nad swoimi umiejętnościami, próbowali je stłumić i czarną magię, która się zaczęła wytwarzać, nazywano obskurusem, zaś same osoby obskurodzicielami. Żywotność takich osób nie trwała długo, dlatego były to głównie dzieci, które również w dziecięcych latach umierały (zazwyczaj miały nie więcej niż 10 lat). W Dobroczynnym Stowarzyszeniu Nowego Salem Modesty ponownie wygłasza rymowankę na temat wiedźm podczas obiadu. Jej starsza siostra, Chastity upomina dzieci, by rozdały wszystkie ulotki na temat stowarzyszenia i zakazuje ich wyrzucania. Modesty wychodzi na dwór, gdzie rozrzuca wszystkie ulotki w powietrze. mały|263x263px|Przesłuchanie Newton żegna się z Jacobem i składa mu najlepsze życzenia na przyszłość, samemu idąc na przesłuchanie. Podczas spotkania z Perciwalem, Graves czyta na głos akta mężczyzny i zdradza, że został wydalony z Hogwartu za spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu przez jedno z jego zwierząt. Skamander tłumaczy się, że był to tylko wypadek, jednakże drugi mężczyzna jedynie kontynuuje czytanie, wspominając, że jeden z nauczycieli, Albus Dumbledore stanął w jego obronie. Perciwal oskarża Newta, że rzekome „wypadki” były zapewne zamierzone, a jego celem było wywołanie wojny wśród magów i niemagów. Blondyn oznajmia, że nie jest zwolennikiem Gellerta Grindelwalda, na co Graves pokazuje mu obskurusa, który znajdował się w walizce. Skamander tłumaczy się zszokowanej Tinie, że oddzielił go od człowieka, a poza walizką nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Perciwal głośno myśląc, wygłasza, że w takim razie stworzenie jest bezużyteczne. Te słowa budzą zmieszanie na twarzy Newta i Porpentyny. Zapytany, do czego chciałby go użyć, Perciwal nie odpowiada i ostatecznie oskarża mężczyznę o specjalne przywiezienie obskurusa, by złamać przepisy,wywołać zamęt, a ostatecznie wojnę na świecie. Graves za zdradę świata czarodziejów skazuje Skamandra na śmierć. Mimo prób obrony Newta, Tina dostaje identyczny wyrok za wspólnictwo. Kobieta zaciąga się szlochem i para zostaje wyproszona z gabinetu. Queenie będąc w gabinecie siostry, słyszy jej szloch. Zszokowana kobieta rozbija tacę z naczyniami i biegnie na ratunek. lewo|mały|297x297px|Sala straceń Przerażona Tina i Newt zostają przyprowadzeni do sali straceń. Tam jedna z kobiet przykłada różdżkę do głowy kobiety i wyciąga z niej najskrytsze pragnienia. Następnie rzuca wiązkę do zbiornika wodnego, które znajduje się przed nimi. Przed Tiną pojawia się obraz jej matki, która woła ją do siebie, do świata zmarłych. Tymczasem Queenie wparowuje do MACUSY i nachodzi Sama, który prowadzi Jacoba przez korytarz. Próbuje odbić mężczyznę, jednakże pracownik stanowczo odmawia. Kobieta używa legillimencji i szantażuje go tym, że dziewczyna imieniem Cecylia nie wie, że spotyka się on jednocześnie z Ruby. Zszokowany Sam przekazuje Kowalskiego Queenie. Podpytuje go o to, gdzie jest walizka Newta, na co ten odpowiada, że w posiadaniu Gravesa. Na koniec upewnia się, że blondynka nie wyczyści mu pamięci, na co ta odpowiada, że jest jednym z nich, dodając otuchy mężczyźnie. Zapatrzona w swoją wspaniałą wizję dołączenia do matki, Tina na specjalnym, zaczarowanym krześle powoli zanurza się do zbiornika, który opuszcza poziom swojej wody. Kobieta nie jest świadoma tego, że w rzeczywistości czeka ją śmierć, a to, co widzi, to jedynie iluzja. Po chwili wizja kobiety zmienia się: jest świadkiem przemocy stosowanej na Credence’a ze strony swojej matki, Mary Lou. Zaniepokojona kobieta widzi, jak pani Barebone stoi z paskiem nad skulonym chłopakiem i wyrywa jej pas, po czym pomaga Credence’owi. Tymczasem nieśmiałek Newta, Pickett wychodzi z płaszcza mężczyzny i dyskretnie kieruje się w stronę jego łańcuchów, aby uwolnić Skamandera. Queenie i Jacob próbują dostać się do biura Perciwala Gravesa. Kobieta bezskutecznie rzuca takie zaklęcia jak np. Alohomora i Aberto. Uwolniony dzięki nieśmiałkowi Newton, w momencie, gdy pracownice próbują wyjąć i z niego najskrytsze pragnienia, wyrywa im się, rzuca pikujące licho do wody, a sam zabiera jednej z kobiet różdżkę. Z pomocą ptaka, obie kobiety tracą przytomność, a woda, do której zanurzała się Tina, zamienia swoją postać w smolistą, nieokiełznaną ciecz. Jacob wyważa drzwi nogą i razem z Queenie dostają się do gabinetu Gravesa. Kobieta zabiera leżącą na stole walizkę oraz różdżki Newta i Tiny. Pospiesznie biegną im na pomoc. mały|265x265px|Tina zanurzająca się do otchłani Czarna, gęsta ciecz próbuje pochłonąć przerażoną Tinę. Newton wpada na pomysł, żeby wskoczyła na latające stworzenie, a mężczyzna ją złapie. Z powodu braku lepszych pomysłów, kobieta w odpowiednim momencie skacze w stronę Newta, odbijając się od ptaka i w końcu trafiając w objęcia mężczyzny. Pikujące licho przybiera kształt małej kulki i trafia z powrotem do kieszeni szatyna. Wspólnie wybiegają z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu spotykają dwójkę czarodziejów, którzy wdają się z nimi w krótki pojedynek. Ostatecznie upadają na ziemię, ogłuszeni przez pikujące licho. Chwilę później na drodze odbijają ataki kolejnych osób, aż w końcu ich drogi łączą się z pozostałą dwójką. Queenie przemyca pozostałą trójkę w walizce Newtona, a sama kieruje się do wyjścia z budynku. Zatrzymuje ją Abernathy, pracownik MACUSY i pyta o zawartość walizki. Dziewczyna informuje go, że jest chora, a w bagażu znajdują się kobiece rzeczy. Mężczyzna puszcza ją wolno. lewo|mały|250x250px|Pokiereszowana dłoń Credence'a W ślepej uliczce spotyka się Credence z Gravesem. Starszy mężczyzna dopytuje się, czy chłopak odnalazł dziecko. Barebone jest cały roztrzęsiony, a jego dłoń jest pokiereszowana. Perciwal usuwa mu rany i zakłada mu łańcuszek ze znakiem Insygniów Śmierci. Mówi, że ma go dotknąć, gdy spotka dziecko, a Graves zjawi się na miejscu. Próbuje go przekonać słowami, że jeśli tego dokona, to będzie szanowany przez czarodziejów. Następnie opuszcza Credence’a i deportuje się. Jacob, Queenie, Tina i Newton wchodzą na dach budynku, w którym mieszka Kowalski. Zauroczona mężczyzną Queenie ekscytuje się, że dziadek Jacoba hodował gołębie i mówi mu, że jej hodował sowy. Tymczasem Tina rozmawia z Newtem o schwytaniu zwierząt. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że brakuje tylko jednego – demimoza imieniem Dougal. Niestety zwierzę potrafi stawać się niewidzialne, co utrudnia złapanie go. Kobieta wpada na pomysł, by udać się do Gnarlaka, goblina, który służył jej informacją za czasów pracy jako auror. Tina zdradza również, że kiedyś handlował zagranicznymi stworzeniami, co zaciekawia Newta. Wspólnie wyruszają do jego pubu. mały|242x242px|Tina i Queenie przed wejściem do lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem Cała czwórka zjawia się w Lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem mieszczącym się na 124 Macdougal Street. Wejście jest chronione przez zaczarowaną reklamę. Kobiety zmieniają strój na wieczorowy, po czym wszyscy wchodzą do środka. W lokalu trwa koncert, zaś cała czwórka się rozdziela. Jacob przy barze zamawia drinka i rozmawia ze skrzatem, który jest barmanem. Po chwili dołącza do niego Queenie, wspólnie piją i śmieją się. Po drugiej stronie pubu Tina przyznaje Newtowi, że aresztowała połowę z obecnych klientów. Mężczyzna wypytuje ją o to, co widział w śmiercionośnej miksturze w białym pokoju. Speszona Porpentyna przyznaje, że tuliła jednego z drugich Salemian, Credence’a. Następnie wyznaje, że matka bije swoje wszystkie dzieci, ale chłopca w szczególności nie cierpi. Wściekła Tina zaatakowała Mary Lou w czasie spotkania z jej wyznawcami, przez co musiała usuwać pamięć niemagom. Wywołała w ten sposób wielki skandal i straciła pracę jako auror. lewo|mały|273x273px|Gnarlak, Tina i Newton Do pary przysiada się właściciel baru, Gnarlak. Pyta Newtona, czy w jego walizce znajduje się pełno ‘’potworów’’. Skamander przytakuje z nadzieją, że goblin udzieli mu jakiś informacji na temat tego, czy zaobserwowano coś niepokojącego w mieście. Gnarlak mówi, że za głowę czarodzieja wyznaczono wysoką nagrodę i zastanawia się, czy nie lepiej byłoby go wydać zamiast mu pomagać. Newton próbuje przekupić drugiego mężczyznę, dając mu pierścień, a następnie lunaskop i zamrożone jajo popiełka . Niezainteresowany goblin dostrzega nieśmiałka wystającego z kieszeni płaszcza, jednakże Skamander nie zgadza się go oddać. Gdy Gnarlak wstaje od stołu i się z nimi żegna, Newt ostatecznie godzi się. Mężczyzna i Pickett w momencie przekazania stworzenia zdecydowanie cierpią, a sam nieśmiałek próbuje wyrwać się goblinowi. Gnarlak przekazuje informację, że coś niewidzialnego sieje zniszczenie koło piątej alei, a także zachęca, by zajrzeli do domu towarowego Macy's. Newt napomina o Gravesie i pyta o jego przeszłość. Gnarlak nie udziela mu odpowiedzi, a po chwili do pubu przybywa MACUSA. Okazuje się, że goblin zdradził organizacji miejsce pobytu całej czwórki. Plakaty na ścianach zamieniają się w ich podobizny, a klienci baru deportują się. Jacob uderza Gnarlaka w twarz, aż ten upada i traci przytomność. Qeenie jest zachwycona jego bohaterskim czynem. Zamieszanie w pubie i przybycie aurorów zmusza wszystkich do ucieczki. Newt odzyskuje Picketta, a po chwili wszyscy razem się teleportują do wskazanej przez goblina uliczki. W Dobroczynnym Stowarzyszeniu Nowego Salem, Credence zostaje przyłapany przez Modesty, gdy grzebie jej pod łóżkiem. Znajduje tam różdżkę. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Mary Lou. Wściekła kobieta przełamuje przedmiot, a następnie nakazuje Credence’owi podać swój pasek. Przerażony chłopak próbuje przeprosić matkę, ale ta oznajmia, że wcale nią nie jest, zaś kobieta, która go urodziła, to szalona dziwaczka. Modesty broni brata, informując, że różdżka należała do niej. Nagle pasek w ręce Mary wyrywa się z jej rąk. Zszokowana próbuje go podnieść, jednakże ten ponownie ucieka. Gdy kobieta się odwraca, czarna energia przypominająca dym zabija ją, zrzucając z piętra i demolując budynek. mały|220x220px|Demimoz Na wskazanej uliczce czwórka bohaterów zauważa poruszające się przedmioty w jednym ze sklepów i natychmiast się udają do środka. Zza świątecznych dekoracji zauważają Dougala, który grzebie po szafkach. Newt prosi aby Queenie i Jacob udali się w stronę stworzenia, ale nie zachowali w oczywisty sposób. Mówi też, że demimozy są z natury spokojne, jednak gdy się boją to potrafią ugryźć. Następnie razem z Tiną udaje się za Dougalem. Demimoz działa na zasadzie prawdopodobieństwa, więc potrafi przewidzieć najbliższą przyszłość. Dochodzą do końca pomieszczenia, przy którym stworzenie się zatrzymuje i wyciąga coś z torebki. Zdziwiona Tina pyta o to i dowiaduje się, że demimoz czegoś pilnuje. Okazuje się, że Newton źle policzył zwierzęta i w walizce brakowało jeszcze jednego – żmijoptaka. Te stworzenia potrafią zmieniać kształt, dopasowując się do otoczenia i rosną, gdy widzą dużą przestrzeń. Po chwili Dougal podaje żmijoptakowi jedzenie, a Newton próbuje się do niego zbliżyć. W tym momencie demimoz ma wizję, która sekundę później sprawdza się: Quennie przypadkowo kopie w ich kierunku dzwonek, którego dźwięk wprawia stworzenie w szał. Żmijoptak demoluje pokój, Dougal wskakuje na Jacoba, a Newton na dzikie stworzenie. Skamander wpada na pomysł, by zwabić zwierzę robakiem i zamknąć w imbryku. W ostatnim momencie Jacob łapie karalucha i wrzuca do naczynia, który trzyma Tina. Żmijoptak kurczy się i wlatuje do środka, sekundę później zamknięty pokrywką przez Newtona. Goldstein upewnia się, czy to już wszystkie zwierzęta, które uciekły z walizki, na szczęście mężczyzna ją uspokaja. lewo|mały|196x196px|Portret Lety Lestrange Demimoz i żmijoptak wracają na swoje miejsce, a cała czwórka przebywa w ogrodzie Newtona. Skamander rozmawia z obrażonym Pickettem i przeprasza stworzenie. Tymczasem Queenie spogląda na jedną z półek w szopie, na której stoi zdjęcie młodej kobiety i wypytuje o to mężczyznę. Newt nie chce początkowo odpowiadać, jednakże Goldstein czyta z jego myśli, że jest to Leta Lestrange, dawna przyjaciółka chłopaka z czasów szkolnych. Wspomnienie młodej dziewczyny powoduje poczucie smutku i cierpienia w Skamanderze. Queenie odczytując jego myśli pociesza mężczyznę, mówiąc, że Leta tylko brała, a on zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Rozmowę przerywa Tina, a po chwili dołącza Jacob. Kowalski pyta o szkoły dla czarodziejów. Queenie z uśmiechem chwali mu Ilvermorny, zaś Newt Hogwart. Kobiety zaczynają śpiewać pieśń Ilvermorny. Kiedy kończą, nagle gromoptak wyczuwa zagrożenie czyhające w Ameryce. Pod domem Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem zjawia się Graves. Mężczyzna wchodzi do zniszczonego budynku, gdzie widzi martwe ciało Mary Lou Barebone i płaczącego Credence’a przy ścianie. Perciwal stwierdza, że obskurodziciel musiał tu przyjść. Pyta o jego pobyt chłopaka, jednakże ten, pełen łez prosi o pomoc. Niezadowolony Graves oskarża Credence’a o to, że nie powiedział o posiadaniu kolejnej siostry. Nakazuje mu zdradzić jej lokalizacje, ale chłopak jest cały roztrzęsiony i wciąż płacze. Starszy mężczyzna uderza go w twarz i teleportuje się z nim. Zjawiają się w budynku, w którym mieszkało dwanaścioro rodzeństwa Credence’a, w tym Modesty. Niezadowolony z powodu niewiedzy chłopaka na temat pobytu siostry, Perciwal oznajmia, że wyczuł w nim charłaka. Następnie nazywa go beztalenciem i mówi, że jego nagrodą jest śmierć matki. Na końcu wygania chłopaka i idzie przeszukać resztę budynku. Dostrzega dziewczynkę schowaną pod stołem. Kiedy próbuje namówić ją do wyjścia z ukrycia, budynek zaczyna się zawalać. Gdy ściany się burzą, po drugiej stronie dostrzega wściekłego Credence’a i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on jest obsukrodzicielem. Młody chłopak oskarża go o zdradzenie jego zaufania i kłamliwe obietnice. Perciwal próbuje go przekonać, że może panować nad swoimi mocami, jednakże Credence twierdzi, że nie jest pewny czy mu na tym zależy. Po chwili jego ciało przeobraża się w złowieszczą energię, która demolując resztę ścian opuszcza budynek i kieruje się przez miasto. Wściekły obskurodziciel niszczy kolejne piętrowce i autostradę. Świadkami jego siły są Newton, Jacob, Queenie i Tina, którzy ponownie zjawiają się na dachu budynku Squire’s. Skamander decyduje się działać w pojedynkę i przekazuje swoją walizkę Tinie, po chwili znikając. Zszokowana kobieta od razu przekazuje ją siostrze i również się deportuje. Kiedy ten sam manewr próbuje zrobić Queenie, Jacob zatrzymuje ją, mówiąc, że też jest jednym z nich. Wzruszona kobieta obawia się, że ta misja będzie zbyt niebezpieczna dla mężczyzny. mały|282x282px|Newton ukrywający się za pojazdem Obskurodziciel powoduje zamęt na ulicach. Niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, demolując budynki i siejąc strach w niemagach. Całemu zamieszaniu przygląda się Perciwal Graves – jest zdumiony olbrzymią siłą Credence’a. Mówi do niego, że to cud, że chłopak w ogóle żyje mając w sobie obsuruksa. Następnie namawia go do dołączenia do niego. Newton ukrywając się za zniszczonym autem krzyczy do Tiny, że to właśnie Credence jest obskurodzicielem, co wywołuje szok kobiety, zważając na fakt, że nie jest on już dzieckiem. Skamander stwierdza, że jego siła musi być tak duża, że był w stanie przeżyć o wiele dłużej. Goldstein prosi Newta, by uratował chłopaka i kieruje się w stronę Gravesa. Po chwili Newt się teleportuje z miejsca. Tina próbuje wytrącić Perciwalowi różdżkę i toczy z nim pojedynek. Początkowo mężczyzna z łatwością odpowiada na jej ataki, jednak, gdy kobieta rzuca potężniejsze zaklęcia, strumienie ich różdżek złączają się. Graves przerywa połączenie i ucieka, rzucając w Tinę jeden z pojazdów stojących niedaleko. W MACUSie Serafina przygląda się na mapie całemu zajściu i wydaje polecenie przerwania zamętu, w obawie o zdemaskowanie czarodziejów w świecie niemagów, a w konsekwencji wojnę z nimi. Newton podąża za Credence’em, którego udaje mu się złapać na jednym z dachów budynku. Próbuje przemówić do niego i zaoferować pomoc, jednakże obskurodziciel próbuje go zaatakować, a chwilę później znów ucieka. Po kolejnej gonitwie Newt chowa się za ścianą budynku, a Barebone kieruje w stronę pałacu prezydenckiego, gdzie czekają milicjanci. Kiedy widzą, jak nieznany stwór zbliża się do nich, strzelają w jego stronę, jednak bezskutecznie. Kolejne pojazdy zostają rzucone w ich stronę, co zmusza ich do odwrotu przed złowieszczą siłą. Skamander zjawia się na stacji podziemnej, gdzie ukrywa się obskurus. Tymczasem aurorzy tworzą magiczną barierę, aby zabezpieczyć teren. Newton po raz kolejny próbuje przemówić do Credence’a, zapewniając go, że nie chce go skrzywdzić, a pomóc. Opowiada mu historię, o dziewczynce, która żyła w zamknięciu i karano ją za używanie magii. Te słowa powodują, że obskurodziciel wraca do ludzkiej formy. Newton próbuje do niego podejść, jednak zostaje zaatakowany przez Gravesa, który wychodzi z tunelu. Credence próbuje uciec, lecz zostaje odepchnięty przez Perciwala na bok. Serafina przygląda się miastu oraz tłumowi niemagów, którzy oskarżają czarodziejów o to, że zabili niewinnych ludzi. Grożą także, że ujawnią ich całemu światu. Newton toczy pojedynek z Gravesem na podziemnej stacji. Szybko przewagę zyskuje starszy mężczyzna. Skamander upada na tory, a następnie dostaję serię ciosów od bezwzględnego Perciwala. Przed budynkiem magicznej barierze poza tłumem niemagów przygląda się pan Shaw oraz jego syn. Biznesmen nakazuje robić zdjęcia, by udokumentować całe wydarzenie do gazety. lewo|mały|289x289px|Credence Newton bezsilnie leży na torach, wciąż uderzany zaklęciami Gravesa. Credence w tunelu wylewa kolejne łzy pomieszane ze wściekłością, a następnie zamienia się w potwora i próbuje zaatakować aurora. Perciwal ucieka przed nim, zaś Newt podnosi się i chowa za ścianą, przyglądając się morderczej sile obskurusa. Po chwili stacja zostaje zniszczona, a Credence uwalnia się na powierzchnię i zamienia w ogromną chmurę dymu na niebie. Następnie ponownie zanurza się do zniszczonej stacji, gdzie wbiega Tina, próbująca zatrzymać chłopaka. Głos kobiety uspokaja obskurodziciela, co zauważa Newton. Prosi, by mówiła do obskurusa, bo ten ją posłucha. Goldstein uświadamia Credence’a, że wie, jak bardzo cierpiał przez Mary Lou i prosi, by ten się uspokoił. Zapewnia go także, że razem z Newtonem zapewnią mu ochronę, a Graves jedynie chce go wykorzystać. Perciwal zaprzecza jej słowom, twierdząc, że chce wolności dla chłopca. Na miejscu zjawiają się aurorzy z MACUSY, którzy wyciągają różdżki do ataku. Chociaż zarówno Tina jak i Graves zakazują atakowania obskurodziciela, aurorzy lekceważą ich polecenia i po chwili strzelają w Credence’a. Trafiony wieloma zaklęciami chłopak wyraźnie cierpi i rozrywa się. Bariera na ulicach miasta znika, a po obskurodzicielu pozostają tylko strzępki. mały|255x255px|Graves próbujący uciec Na miejscu zjawia się Serafina, która informuje, że obskurus został zabity z jej polecenia. Wściekły Perciwal uważa, że nie powinno do tego w ogóle dojść. Pani prezydent argumentuje zajście tym, że Credence zabił niemaga i ryzykował ujawnieniem czarodziejów, co było złamaniem najważniejszego prawo w świecie magii. Graves stwierdza, że czarodzieje żyją jak szczury, ukrywając się przed innymi. Na końcu pyta, czy to prawo ochrania czarodziejów, czy może jednak niemagów. Kiedy mężczyzna się oddala, Serafina nakazuje odebrać mu różdżkę. Drogę blokuje mu magiczna blokada stworzona przez aurorów. Perciwal decyduje się na pojedynek i chwilę później wymienia serię rzuconych i odbitych zaklęć z pracownikami MACUSy. Do walki dołącza Newton, który rzuca w powietrze pikujące licho. Ptak zmienia swój kształt i okrąża mężczyznę odwracając jego uwagę, dzięki czemu Skamander ma czas unieść różdżkę i związać go przy użyciu zaklęcia, natomiast Tina odbiera mu różdżkę zaklęciem Accio. Newton podchodzi i używa na nim Revelio. lewo|mały|220x220px|Zdemaskowany Gellert Grindelwad Okazuje się, że pod postacią aurora skrywał się Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert mija Newtona i pyta go, czy ‘’umrą, chociaż odrobinę’’, a następnie zostaje eskortowany przez dwójkę pracowników MACUSY. Na stacji zjawia się Queenie i Jacob. Siostry wymieniają uściski, zaś Kowalski oddaje Newtonowi walizkę. Serafina składa przeprosiny Skamanderowi i oznajmia, że świat czarodziejów został zdemaskowany, ponieważ nie są w stanie rzucić zaklęcia zapomnienia na całe miasto. Newton przygląda się jak ostatni skrawek obskurodziciela znika w powietrzu i po chwili oznajmia, że jest taka możliwość. Z jego walizki wylatuje gromoptak, któremu rzuca do dzioba fiolkę z jadem. Ptak wzlatuje nad miasto, aż do chmur. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom powoduje, że niebo ciemnieje i następuje burza. Deszcz spadający na niemagów (a także woda w każdej postaci) powoduje, że tracą pamięć. Aurorzy odbudowują miasto, przywracając je do pierwotnego stanu, zaś z nagłówków gazet znikają informacje o ostatnich wydarzenia. Po chwili wychodzi słońce, a Nowy Jork znów świeci dawnym blaskiem. Serafina dziękuje Newtonowi i prosi o wywiezienie walizki z miasta. Gdy kobieta z aurorami się oddala, nakazuje wymazać Jacobowi pamięć. mały|257x257px|Pocałunek Queenie i Jacoba Wychodząc ze stacji, załamana Queenie zatrzymuje Kowalskiego przed wyjściem na deszcz. Mężczyzna próbuje pocieszyć ją, że nawet nie powinno go tu być, że tak będzie najlepiej. Pyta Newtona, czemu trzymał go przy sobie, na co dowiaduje się, że z czystej sympatii. Skamander nazywa Jacoba swoim przyjacielem i mówi, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, jak bardzo mu pomógł. Mężczyzna jest wzruszony jego słowami. Queenie proponuje, że pójdzie razem z nim. Zdradza też, że nigdy nie spotkała takiego mężczyzny jak on oraz że jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Jacob ze łzami w oczach zmusza się do uśmiechu i oddala w stronę ulewy. Gdy stoi na deszczu, przymyka oczy i oddaje się kroplom spływającym mu po twarzy. Nie mogąc wytrzymać, Queenie stwarza za pomocą magii parasol i podchodzi do mężczyzny, a następnie całuje. Powoli się oddala, a gdy Jacob otwiera oczy, nikogo już nie dostrzega. W drodze do fabryki konserw, na Jacoba wpada Newton, który potrąca mężczyznę, podmieniając ich walizki. Kowalski otwiera bagaż i znajduje w środku nieznane jaja oraz dołączony do niego list. lewo|mały|235x235px|Pożegnanie Tiny i Newtona Newton zjawia się na dworcu, aby wyjechać z Nowego Jorku. Mężczyznę zatrzymuje Tina. Kobieta dziękuje mu za dobre słowa, które pomogły jej wrócić na stanowisko aurora. Skamander zapewnia ją, że zacznie prowadzić spokojne życie, wróci do ministerstwa i odda rękopis swojej książki. Goldstein proponuje, by zatytułował swoje dzieło jako „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć”. Po chwili pyta, czy Leta Lestrange lubiła czytać. Zaskoczony mężczyzna udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi, ale w końcu przyznaje, że nie wie, co obecnie lubi Leta, ponieważ ludzie się zmieniają. Newt stwierdza, że sam się lekko zmienił. Rozmowę przerywa dźwięk samolotu. Skamander proponuje Tinie, że prześle jej kopię swojej książki. Chwilę na siebie spoglądają, lecz żadne z nich na nic się nie decyduje. Mężczyzna wybiega w stronę wejścia do pojazdu, lecz po chwili wraca i pyta kobiety, czy nie chciałaby, aby wręczył jej ją osobiście. Roześmiana Porpentyna zgadza się. Na końcu przygląda się Newtonowi, jak wchodzi na pokład statku spółki Royal Star Steam Co i sama odchodzi. mały|220x220px|Queenie w piekarni Jacoba Na ulicy panuje gwar spowodowany kolejką do Kowalski Quality Baked Goods. Na półkach stoją wypieczone przysmaki wyglądem przypominające stworzenia z walizki Skamandera. Jedna z klientek piekarni pyta Jacoba o to, skąd czerpie pomysły. Mężczyzna śmieje się i odpowiada, że po prostu je ma. Po chwili podaje klucze jednemu z pracowników, Henry’emu i prosi, aby ten udał się do magazynu. Nagle dostrzega w sklepie Queenie, która robi na nim ogromne wrażenie. Zastanawia się, czy nie kojarzy skądś uśmiechniętej kobiety i drapie się po szyi, w miejscu ugryzienia niegdyś przez szczuroszczeta. Na końcu odwzajemnia uśmiech, jakby ją poznał. Oprawy graficzne Fbscreenplay.jpg|Wersja UK USFZ.jpg|Wersja US ORGINALFZ.jpg|Wersja oryginalna SERBIANFZ.jpg|Wersja serbska SPANISHFZ.jpg|Wersja hiszpańska FZCZECH.jpg|Wersja czeska FZNIEMCY.jpg|Wersja niemiecka FZDANIA.jpg|Wersja duńska USFR.jpg|Wersja francuska FZ_(Izrael).jpg|Wersja hebrajska Za kulisami mały|186x186px|Wersja filmowa w 3D * Książka zawiera również słowniczek terminów filmowych. * Niektóre z dostępnych wersji filmowych Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak ich znaleźć zawierają 11 usuniętych scen (łącznie 14 i pół minuty), którego skrypt nie jest opisany w książce. * Na stronie Pottermore można nabyć oryginalny scenariusz (w języku angielskim). Koszt wynosi 12,99 euroKsiążka do kupienia na Pottermore. en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos: El guión original it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli: Screenplay originale ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают: Оригинальный сценарий Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling